The present invention relates to a modular jack electrical connector, and particularly to a connector having an improved switch structure for connecting the terminals of the connector to a circuit in a printed circuit board when the terminals are not mated to a mating connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,123 discloses a modular jack connector referring to FIG. 7. The conventional connector 200 comprises an insulative housing 60 and a plurality of terminals 80 received in the housing 60. One end of each terminal 80 is a resilient contact portion 82 and the other end is a solder portion 84 extending out of the housing 60 for soldering to the printed circuit board (not shown). The conventional connector 200 furthermore comprises a plurality of switch members 90 received in the housing 60. One end of each switch member 90 is a free contacting portion 92 slantingly extending for contacting the contact portion 82 of the terminal 80. The other end of the switch member 90 also extends out of the housing 60 for soldering to the printed circuit board, whereby a circuit on the printed circuit board can be closed via contact between the switch member 90 and the terminal 80. The contacting portion 92 of the switch member 90 engages with the contact portion 82 except when a mating connector (not shown) is mated with the conventional connector 200, which presses the contact portion 82 down and breaks the connection between the contact portion 82 and the contacting portion 92. The contacting portion 92 is subject to resilient fatigue and easily loses its resiliency when the contact portion 82 is engaged therewith. Additionally, a patina forms on the surface of the switch member whereby the contact resistance of the switch member increases after long use. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.